


The Strange Case of Otomachi Una

by ginger_snapdragons



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_snapdragons/pseuds/ginger_snapdragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The headline was what caught her eye that fateful day. And it was that headline that caused her to slip the newspaper into her bag. Maybe it would all make sense later..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Odd Feeling

The headline was what caught her eye that fateful day. Otomachi Una, called ‘Sugar’ by her friends and colleagues, was on her way home to her apartment after a difficult day at the hospital. Frowning, she picked up the newspaper from the seller’s booth and scanned the title. 

MURDER! the headline screamed in large bolded print. Sugar was about to put the newspaper back and continue on her way—she didn’t like reading about murders—when she spotted the picture below the headline. 

Monochrome scenery painted an image of the hanging gardens behind the Crypton Church. Sugar touched the picture with trembling fingers. She had the strangest feeling that she’d been there recently.  No, she thought. Not possible. I’ve been busy for days, ever since Arsloid’s grandmother died and he took leave. I wouldn’t have had time to visit the church.  Yet it was the clinging feeling of doubt that made her slip the seller a few coins and take the paper home with her. 

Maybe it would all make sense later.


	2. By the Light of the Moon

Rin pushed back the hood of her jacket and stared up at the windows of the Crypton Church. Her skin prickled with unease, but she passed it off as just the chill night air. Besides, she couldn’t back out now, not after all she’d done. So she swallowed down her fear and climbed over the low metal fence into the hanging gardens behind the church.  Everything was just how she remembered it. Rin touched trailing flowers and plants as she strode along the rows. Above her head, the moon was bright and aware. Almost midnight. She clutched at the bag she had with her and sighed as she felt the familiar bulge of the paw. She’d done this before—there was nothing to be afraid of. 

Or was there? 

Footsteps echoed behind Rin and she turned around, recognizing the familiar click of metal-toed shoes on the concrete path.  

The figure standing before her was hidden behind a black jacket and scarf, her hands covered with dark gloves. All traces of possible distinguishing features concealed. 

“You have the paw?”  Rin nodded and stared into the bag, rummaging around for the wanted object. Something cold and hard was pressed to her forehead, suddenly, and she froze. 

The figure held the gun to her head with her right hand, and pulled down her scarf with the other, revealing her face in a beam of moonlight. 

Despite the threat, Rin gaped. She knew that face—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! Or does it? :)


	3. Confusion

Sugar studied the newspaper again, trying to find some clues to explain her weird feeling. She turned the paper around and squinted at the blurry image. The identity of the dead person was unrecognizable in the photograph, although the article claimed it was Kagamine Rin, twin sister of one of the church inhabitants. What she had been doing in the gardens was the puzzling part, since she had apparently been banned from the premises by her kin for reasons unknown. 

None of this made sense. There was no evidence surrounding Rin’s death, except that it was very obviously a murder. It was a pretty deep mystery, all right.  There was a sharp, purposeful series of raps on her front door, and Sugar reluctantly went to go see who was there. It was probably her neighbour, coming by to share gossip and such. 

But when she opened the door, she was surprised to see two men standing there instead. The taller one was wearing a long white coat that matched his unnaturally pale skin. His hair was stark red, and curly. The smaller one seemed to be in charge, and pulled his blue jacket tighter around his shoulders.  “You must be Ms. Otomachi, am I right?” he asked, looking up at her. 

Sugar was shocked when she realized he only had one eye, but she covered it up pretty well. “I am,” she replied coolly. “How can I help you?”

 The smaller one pulled out a notebook and pencil. “We’re here to inquire about the murder of Ms. Kagamine Rin,” he informed her, his tone even more icy, and pushed past her into the house, his companion following. 

Sugar stood on the threshold for a while, trying to process what on earth was going on, before she retreated into the house and closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some new characters show up! Fukase and Oliver...how interesting... :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, this is gonna be a series of short drabbles based off classical literature. With Vocaloid characters, of course. I really dunno why I am even posting this here, but meh. *shrugs*


End file.
